


One Week

by yaoimage



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Kisumi and Nagisa teaming up, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romantic Fluff, jealous!Haru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoimage/pseuds/yaoimage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With only one week left before school starts, Tachibana Makoto decided to spend his last money on bowling with his Samezuka classmates. What he didn't expect was meeting a dark-haired creature with clear blue eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bowling Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok my first fanfiction for free because i needed an exit for my freels AND IM SORRY tbh i dont feel confident enough to upload this fic huff huff

Today was Monday. Tachibana Makoto was celebrating the last week of his summer break. With only one study-free week left, Makoto decided to take on Rin’s offer and join the bowling-party. Matsuoka Rin, one of Makoto’s best friends and classmate, had invited the whole class, but unfortunately only three people were there to greet the tall brunet at the facility’s entrance.

“I apologize for being late, everyone,” Makoto bowed while he apologized to his classmates. If only his siblings didn’t drag him down after they heard about Makoto going to the bowling alley, he might have arrived on time. They wanted to tag along so badly that he had trouble leaving home.

Fortunately, his friends didn’t expect Makoto to be on time as this wasn’t the first time he was delayed; Makoto was always easily distracted by everything cute.

“Makoto! Thank God, you showed up!” It was Kisumi who spoke first. He had pink curly hair and was even taller than Makoto himself. He was cheerful and always knew how to lift up everyone’s spirits.

Kisumi was Makoto’s best friend, roommate and teammate. They were friends since elementary school, so becoming close to each other went naturally. Together they play basketball, unlike Rin and Sousuke, who had joined the swimming club instead. Despite the differences, the four get along well.

“Good morning Kisumi, Rin, Sousuke,” Makoto greeted, followed by one his usual gentle smiles.

“Makoto… Were the twins bothering you again?” Rin, the smallest male of the group questioned apathetically. Having one younger sister himself, he kind of understood Makoto’s troubles, but it helped that Matsuoka Gou was a lot older than the twins.

“They wouldn’t let me go before I took them with me…”

“That’s because you’re too soft, Makoto,” the remaining voice explained. It belonged to none other than Sousuke. He was build like Makoto but a lot more serious than the rest of the group.

“I guess you’re right,” Makoto admitted with a hint of embarrassment in his voice. Not that Sousuke should be the one saying that. Makoto knew that he too, was a softie inside as well.

These three were his closest friends at Samezuka and while Makoto liked to talk with everyone, he felt more at ease with them.

“More importantly, is the rest not coming?” he changed subjects and looked around him for more people.

“The others didn’t react or had other plans. I guess it’s the usual us four,” Rin answered and shrugged.

Kisumi drooped his arm around Makoto’s neck, invading his personal space without thinking. “Are we perhaps not enough for Makoto-kun~?” he teased and started to grin in Makoto’s direction.

Makoto began to panic, obviously not having intended his question that way and held up his hands in defense. “N-no, that’s not what I meant!”

“Calm down, Makoto. Kisumi is only teasing,” Sousuke reassured him and glanced at the pink-haired. “Don’t bully him like that.”

“But his reactions are amusing,” Kisumi reasoned as he let go of Makoto and gave back his space. Just when Makoto thought that he was freed, his taller friend gave him one last poke in his waist, causing the brunet to shriek.

“Kisumi!” the fussing male shouted and attracted a few looks from bystanders. He turned quiet after being tricked, but decided that it was better to let his roommate go. Kisumi smiled innocently at him and pretended to have done nothing wrong which made him sigh of defeat.

Rin was smiling at his two classmates, but decided to interrupt the fun before it was getting late. “Should we go inside?”

Makoto immediately agreed. He wanted to get away from here as soon as possible and desperately hoped he would never meet the bystanders again.

Once inside, everyone bought their own ticket at the counter. Makoto had only a bit of money left after paying, but since he had no other plans for the rest of the week, he didn't mind. What's the use of saving money if you aren't going to spend it on something fun anyway?

The group entered the great hall which was surrounded by the wooden walls and floor. Palm trees were placed next to every lane, giving off this ‘forest’ vibe. In overall, the decorations unexpectedly suited the bowling alley.

Rin however, didn't pay that much attention to the looks of the building, but to the people instead.

“It isn’t crowded today,” he pointed out. When Makoto looked around him, he noticed how few people there were indeed. Perhaps it was because the last week of the summer break had started, that the other population preferably do something else.

“You sound disappointed Rin,” Makoto responded after hearing the swimmer's statement.

Rin in return, smirked and firmly faced the group. “I actually wanted more people to witness my win against you guys,” he declared, stirring up Sousuke and Kisumi on purpose.

Makoto immediately turned down. “B-but, aren't we here for fun?” he questioned. If there was one thing he didn't like, it was competition. He preferred to do things with each other instead of against one another. Unfortunately, Rin was full of challenges and could easily convince others to compete along.

Because of Makoto’s troubled face, Kisumi suggested something to help him. “How about we have a duel between the basketball and swim club? That way, we're still together Makoto.” Kisumi glanced at the brunet when he called his name.

“Do we really have to--”

Makoto was quickly interrupted by an enthusiast redhead. Sousuke as well, seemed to be enthusiastic about the suggestion. “Oh, great idea Kisumi!”

“Guys...” the brunet still tried.

“It's no use Tachibana. Once Rin settles something, it stays that way,” Sousuke patted his shoulder. “Will you survive?”

Makoto sighed deeply, his shoulders slumped down. Knowing he couldn't win against three people, he eventually gave in. “I'm fine with it I guess...”

Upon seeing the bowling lane, Makoto was finally starting to feel pumped up as well and took a deep breath. “All right, we're not going to lose from the swim club Kisumi!” he declared.

Kisumi wore the biggest smile right after Makoto's declaration. “That’s right!”

Rin and Sousuke both smiled as well. After starting up the scoring software, Rin was the first to step forward, explaining that the shortest person may go first. Sousuke bickered back, both heading to the front. Makoto and Kisumi sat on the bench and waited patiently for their turn while watching the swimmers in amusement.

Just after Rin won the fight and threw his first ball, Makoto overheard someone.

“Let’s sit over there then!”

He stared at the new arrived group, directing his eyes at the first person in sight. It was a raven-haired that caught the brunet’s attention, the one who had turned his head away from Makoto.

“Good afternoon,” Makoto greeted them politely, followed by his usual gentle smile. The raven-haired still didn’t turn his head for whatever reason... It made Makoto wonder whether he did something wrong.

“Cheese! Do you mind if we take the lane next yours? It’s rather quiet on the other side…” a short, blond teen asked.

"Go ahead," Makoto offered in return, his hands making an offering gesture towards the opposite bench. All three took their seats until Rin threw a spare in the background, his enthusiastic scream gaining everyone's attention.

The blond immediately jumped from his seat. "Rin-chan!" He then noticed the taller swimmer who stood next to Rin. "Sou-chan!"

Samezuka's swimmer Rin was quiet from surprise at first, but grinned back when he saw the three guests. "Nagisa, Rei, Haru."

"Yo," Sousuke nodded and glared in the blond's direction, probably telling him to not give him such a nickname.

"Long time no see," Rin started and moved his head in the raven-haired's direction. "Haru's still quiet as usual I see."

"Aww but he missed you Rin-chan. I bet he can't wait to race against you next season," the smallest of the group teased. "By the way, who are your other two tall friends?"

It was Makoto's turn to speak this time. He left his warm seat, in order to get closer to the three. "I'm Tachibana Makoto. Pleased to meet you all," he introduced and offered his hand towards the blond, as he was the closest from the three.

"I'm Hazuki Nagisa," the smaller teen returned, his head lifted up because of the large height difference between them.

Makoto's hand then went from Nagisa to a blue haired who was wearing red glasses, which he fixed before accepting his hand. "I'm known as Ryugazaki Rei," the person politely introduced, his back straight and his gaze focused. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Makoto couldn't help but chuckle about his and Nagisa's opposite personalities.

Lastly it was the raven-haired's turn. Makoto remembered Rin calling him 'Haru', but Makoto wanted to hear his full name.

The said teen quietly accepted Makoto's hand.

"Nanase Haruka," was the only verbal response, but Makoto noticed how Haruka's eyes softened when they stared at each other.

The ocean blue eyes pulled in Makoto's own green ones and he couldn't refrain himself from looking, as if those orbs were enchanted with magic.

Everything around them turned quiet as they stood there for a moment until Haruka lowered his head and said "Your hand."

Makoto immediately let go, feeling the sudden humiliation of not realizing that he had been too occupied with staring at the new met raven-haired.

"Ah, s-sorry! I suppose I was dreaming!" he hastily explained. "...And made a fool out of myself, didn't I?" Makoto let out a small nervous laughter and suddenly wanted to hide his face for being an airhead.

"Jeez, you never change." Rin grinned.

Makoto quickly returned to his seat and waited for Kisumi, who returned to him after introducing himself too. His friend cheerfully smiled at him and leaned in closer to whisper. "And? Did some blue eyed boy enter your dream?" he questioned teasingly.

Makoto’s face grew hot straight away, just when he had just recovered a bit from his earlier embarrassment too.

"Y-you're wrong!" the brunet denied defending. His voice was louder than expected, as everyone turned his head in his direction.

"What, what? Whispering is rude you know! What did we miss??" Nagisa turned up, absolutely motivated to find out their conversation.

"N-no, nothing!" Makoto replied and then pouted right back at the rose color-haired. "I will remember this..."

Kisumi chuckled. "That's Samezuka's center all right!"

Makoto sighed at his defeat, knowing he wouldn't hurt a fly anyway. He then gave an apologetic glance in Haruka's direction, who was unfortunately (or perhaps fortunately) looking at something else than the ruckus.

"Wait a minute, center? Mako-chan isn't in the swimming club?" Nagisa questioned.

Rei, who was filling in information on the bowling screen, turned around because of the new nickname, only to be ignored by the small blond. "Mako-chan...?"

Makoto who didn't mind his nickname, returned a friendly smile and answered. "I'm not. I’m just in Rin and Sousuke's class," he answered.

"Ooh you guys are classmates. Why did you not join the swimming club though? I bet you can swim well!"

Makoto's smiled dropped when he thought about entering the water. "I don't think so..." he replied quietly. Next to him, he felt Kisumi worrying about him, as he was the only one who knew his secret about water.

"Eh~? But you have a girly name like us!"

Rei was once again interrupted by the blond's words. "That's your reason?!"

"It's all right Ryugazaki-kun," Makoto chuckled because of the two, but then realized how quiet Haruka stayed. Being the caring person he was, he didn't want the raven-haired to feel left out. "Does Nanase-kun likes swimming too?"

Everyone turned their gaze to the smaller teen, most of them probably already knowing the answer. After a moment of waiting, the boy finally spoke up and nodded. "I like to feel the water."

The brunet didn't know how to respond at first because of the strange answer, but accepted it by returning friendly smile. "I see."

'The opposite of me,' was Makoto's last thought before it was his turn to throw.

 

* * *

 

This isn't good.

Not good at all.

Kisumi was trying his hardest to keep winning points for the basketball team, yet Makoto managed to fail him in return. He was that distracted by something. Every time before throwing, he saw clear blue eyes in front of him which led the brunet to stumble.

If one would think that Makoto was humiliated enough today, they were so wrong. His nerves got worse when it was both his and Haruka's turn.

They headed to the ball elevator machine to pick a bowling ball. Knowing Makoto's luck, they went for exactly the same one and ended up with their fingers touching. Haruka looked up to engage the brunet, but Makoto panicked and apologized in return.

"Don't apologize. You can have it," Haruka offered.

"It's okay Nanase-kun, I can throw with any ball," he reasoned.

"You can't. That's why Rin is winning."

Makoto was quiet for a moment, having nothing to say about that. It was true that he sucked in throwing, but that was no legitimate reason to steal Haruka's ball. Though, did Haruka offer it so he had a chance against Rin?

"Are you perhaps rooting for me?" Makoto laughed, knowing that this wasn't true. Reality however, was different from his thinking process because Haruka nodded.

"Go win from Rin, Tachibana."

Makoto wasn't sure what kind of relationship Rin and Haruka shared, but he couldn't help but suddenly feel giddy and motivated because of Haruka's encouragement.

"Thank you, Nanase-kun," he genuinely thanked. "However, I still refuse to steal your chosen ball," he replied as he grabbed another one from the machine.

It might have been the heaviest, most unused bowling ball ever that Makoto had picked, but nothing could stop him from throwing a strike.

 

* * *

 

Haruka's encouragement worked like a charm until the very end. Kisumi and Makoto were used to throwing balls, so when the brunet returned to his normal self, the gap between their scores lessened by every throw. It wasn't like Rin and Sousuke were bad at bowling, but the basketball team was very skilled. In the end they even managed to win, which even surprised the winning team itself.

Kisumi and Makoto were cheering because of their win. Rin and Sousuke were looking sullen at first, but couldn't help but smile because of the other team's happiness.

After Makoto finished celebrating, he searched for Haruka, as he wanted to thank him for helping him.

"Nanase-kun!" Makoto called and walked in the raven-haired's direction. When he had grabbed his attention, he thanked him wholeheartedly.

Haruka turned away and mumbled, but it was clear enough for Makoto to understand. "I haven't done anything."

Makoto shook his head. "You gave me support. It really helped me to win."

Makoto's words only made Haruka hide his face even more. He softly replied, but it was too inaudible for the brunet to hear this time.

"Nanase-kun?"

"Nothing important," he shrugged and faced the tall basketball player again. "Tachibana, there's something I want to ask..."

Makoto chuckled at first, as he could finally read Haruka's face which expressed shyness. "Okay."

Haruka was quiet at first, but Makoto was patient. He had learned that Haruka wasn't a big talker and learning his expressions might help reading the other’s thoughts.

"Tomorrow I'm going to the zoo with Nagisa and Rei."

The zoo is fun and Makoto hasn't been there ever since he stayed in dorms at Samezuka. Before that he used to go with his family, having two younger siblings and all.

What was Haruka trying to tell him though?

"I see," Makoto responded awkwardly, unsure what to do with this new information.

"You too?"

"Me?" the brunet questioned, still as confused as before.

Between the two awkward teens appeared a certain blond to make everything clear. "Thus what Haru-chan means is: 'Can you come with us to the zoo?'. In other words, he's inviting you!"

"Eh?" was Makoto's first reply. "Ah, I'd really like to, but I'm afraid I don't have enough money," he answered disappointed. Honestly, he wanted to see Haruka again after today. There was just something alluring about him and some part of his mind wanted to learn more about him. Haruka felt like worth studying, but that was only possible if he had more chances to meet him.

Haruka didn't act like he was letting the brunet go anyhow. "I can pay."

Makoto almost shrieked. He never liked lending money from other people, especially not from someone he had only met today. "Thank you, but I don't think I feel comfortable about lending money from someone..."

"Don't need it back."

"W-wait! That only makes me feel more guilty!"

Nagisa interrupted again. "See it as a present for winning against Haru-chan's rival! It's rude to reject a present, right Haru-chan?"

Haruka nodded.

Makoto gave up. "All right... But I'll make sure to pay you back Nanase-kun!"

Nagisa cheered while Haruka nodded approving.

Before Makoto wanted to return to his group, Nagisa shouted only last thing. "Also, Haru-chan wants you to call him Haru-chan without the chan!"

Makoto smiled. "You may call me Mako-chan too, Haru-chan," he offered and smiled back at him, his smile widening when he saw the sullen look at Haruka's face because of the '-chan'.

When the teen reunited with his classmates, he obviously had to explain the earlier conversation.

"The zoo? I want to go too," the pink haired pleaded. "Rin, Sousuke, what about you guys?"

"Ah, sorry, we actually have other plans," the redhead answered.

Kisumi pouted, not happy with their answer so Makoto suggested that he could ask if his friend Kisumi may tag along. When Makoto asked the blond, he replied positive.

"The more, the merrier! Am I right Rei-chan?"

"Certainly," Rei replied positive as well.

"Thank you everyone."

"Relax, relax, we don't mind at all!!"

All seven people talked and laughed (except for Haruka) until it was time to head home for the brunet.

"Already this late huh... I promised to get home on time."

"Mako-chan isn't going to eat dinner with us?" Nagisa asked sadly.

"I have to babysit tonight, so my parents need me there," Makoto explained. "Next time I will," he promised to make it slightly up.

"Unfair... But then we'll see you tomorrow!" the blond said.

"Tachibana-kun, I hope you have a good evening," Rei wished.

His two swimming classmates headed to Makoto to see him off too. "We won't be there tomorrow, but good luck Makoto," the redhead grinned, causing the brunet to wonder why he needed good luck as they were only going to the zoo.

"Later, Makoto," Sousuke waved.

Kisumi who was more of a clingy person, cheerfully wrapped his arm around Makoto's neck. "See you tomorrow Makoto! I'll message you later."

Makoto nodded. "Have a good dinner everyone!" he said.  He was ready to leave, until something pulled his arm.

"Makoto."

It was Haruka.

The taller teen gently stared at him, waiting for Haruka to finish.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Makoto glowed and tilted his head sideways. "Yes! See you tomorrow, Haru-chan."

At home Makoto checked his unread message from Kisumi which he had promised to send. He expected it would be something about tomorrow's meeting, but it was way far from that...

' _[16:43] makoto and haruka act so married! >W< when is the wedding?? you'll pick me as the best man right, right?_'

Makoto suddenly wanted to hide underneath his blankets forever from embarrassment.

' _[17:18] Kisumi! Please stop teasing. We're friends right? ;;A;;_ '

A minute later, Makoto's phone alarmed him. It was his pink-haired friend again.

' _[17:19] weddings aside, i'll support you two ^p^v tho something tells me that haruka-kun is the only one who knows._ '

Knows?

' _[17:20] Knows what??_ '

Makoto waited for the answer, which arrived three minutes later.

' _[17:23] imma go eat now, see ya tomorrow makoto!!_ '

But wait, what? Kisumi still didn't give him an answer.

' _[17:24] Kisumi?? I'm confused ;A;_ '

But there was no answer. It would seem that Makoto has to figure out this one by himself.


	2. The Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jelly!haru makes an appearance, no one is save from kisumi and makoto gets angsty
> 
> but mainly fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i've fixed some really huge mistakes in chapter 1, but nothing plot wise so~

Makoto lied.

Makoto lied to his parents.

Tachibana Makoto, a simple teenager who wouldn’t hurt a fly, lied to his parents.

His reason?

Nanase Haruka.

Well, the boy was partly the reason. If Makoto told his parents about the zoo and his siblings overheard him, then he would never be able to make it on time. If that happened, he could not forgive himself for being late and making his new friends wait-- especially when he isn’t even paying his own ticket-- especially if _Nanase Haruka_ is the one paying his ticket.

His parents gave him a strange look, despite Makoto having told them that he was going out with Kisumi. He supposed his nervous smile and stiffed body gave his lie away.

“You will be home with dinner right, Makoto?”

Makoto nodded at his father. “Yes, don’t worry.”

Mother Tachibana handed over a large bento with a gentle smile. “Don’t forget your lunch.”

“Thank you,” Makoto accepted her offer, but the guilty feeling in his gut only grew. In a hurry, he headed to the front door and opened it. Just when he wanted to close it behind him, he heard his mother calling from his back.

“Makoto,” she started.

The teen looked suspiciously at them, seeing both of his parents smiling at him.

“What’s wrong mom?”

“I’ve made an extra big lunch for you,” his mother winked. “Good luck with your date,” she giggled and closed the door instead of Makoto, leaving the surprised boy outside.

“Mom?!” the red-faced brunet responded and stared with a blank gaze at the front entrance.

“I-It’s not a date!” Makoto still tried despite knowing that no one could hear him anymore. With a deep sigh he gave up and hurried to the train station, hoping that Kisumi and his new friends would be waiting for them at the zoo.

What the boy didn’t know was that parents know more than one would think.

* * *

“Everyone!!” Makoto ran and waved at the same time, his smile attracting the waiting group.

“Ah, Mako-chan! You’ve made it!” Nagisa replied with the same amount of energy.

Makoto greeted Kisumi, Rei and Nagisa, but noticed how one person was still missing. “Where’s Haru-chan?”

Nagisa and Rei suddenly cringed, but Rei managed to answer. “Haruka-senpai’s usually late…”

“He’s soaking in bath every morning after all!” Nagisa revealed happily.

“Nagisa-kun, you sound way too happy about this fact. This is a serious matter!” Rei responded.

The blond returned a pout as he was feeling attacked. “It isn’t my fault that Haru-chan likes water too much...”

“I suppose you’re right….” Rei admitted sadly.

Makoto who didn’t know that much about Haruka yet, questioned. “He likes water that much?”

Nagisa and Rei both nodded at the same time. “He even stripped in public when he saw a fish tank!” the blond commented.

Makoto made a panic sound. “Haru-chan did? That’s not good! What if the shopkeepers kicked him out and banned him from visiting!”

Nagisa giggled. “You worry too much Mako-chan.”

Kisumi barged into the conversation and placed his hand on one of Makoto’s shoulders. “Well _someone_ has to take care of Haruka, isn’t that right Makoto?” he inquired and glanced at the brunet.

Nagisa childishly pouted again, but this time at the tall basketball player. “That’s mean Ki-chan! You sound like Rei-chan and I don’t care about Haru-chan!”

“Ah, sorry. I didn’t mean it that way,” the pink-haired apologized and ruffled through Nagisa’s hair. “But you’ll forgive me right?”

Nagisa puffed his cheeks while Makoto chuckled at the conversation. In some way, Makoto thought that Nagisa and Kisumi reminded him of each other.

While Kisumi still teased Nagisa in the background, the brunet heard a familiar voice from behind.

“Guys.”

The group grew quiet and turned around.

“Haru-chan!!” Nagisa yelled and flew towards the raven-haired, if only to escape from the basketball player.

Haruka who was used to Nagisa’s attacks, faced Makoto without feeling bothered. “You came,” he said in monotone.

Makoto nodded. “Yes,” he answered with his eyes lingering.

A few seconds that felt like minutes passed by, however the quiet moment was interrupted by a cough.

“I apologize to interfere, but shouldn’t we head to the ticket booth?” Rei pointed out.

“Rei-chan’s right,” Nagisa let go of Haruka and ran towards the queue. Kisumi and Rei quickly followed him, leaving Makoto and Haruka behind.

Not being in a hurry, Makoto patiently waited for Haruka to start moving so that they were able to walk next each other.

“Hey Haru, about paying… You really don’t mind?” Makoto looked worried. He really needed to know if he wasn’t forcing Haruka anything.

“Everyone’s waiting,” Haruka responded and quickened his pace.

Makoto hurried right after him, his own question forgotten because of the sudden haste. “W-wait, Haru!”

* * *

“Ah! Look at all those penguins!!” Nagisa shouted and shove himself to the front in order to get a better view. Rei tried to chase him, but people blocked his way causing the butterfly swimmer to desperately yell Nagisa’s name.

“Hey Nanase”, Kisumi slumped his arm around Haruka’s neck for the sixth time today. The way he always threw his arm around people was just something Kisumi did very often, whether they were boys or girls. Up until now, no one felt bothered by it so befriending Haruka didn’t go smooth at all.

“Don’t you think those penguins are kinda cute?”

Haruka was different from most common people after all. He didn’t like it when people invaded his personal space, not even by a cotton-candy colored haired basketball player. He immediately escaped from his grip and walked a few meters away from him. The pink-haired looked after him, half surprised and half amused.

Makoto was still studying about Haruka and watched the scene closely as he wanted to learn from it. He came to the conclusion that Haruka did not like people hanging over him, or touching him in that matter. His face clearly showed annoyance whenever Kisumi tried to get close, so the brunet made a mental note about it as he did not want to piss off the raven-haired in any way.

Yet, Makoto could somewhat understand Haruka. Despite happily watching the two from a distance, he felt strangely uncomfortable whenever Kisumi tried to get close to the smaller teen. It made him wonder why when his best friend had done nothing wrong at all-- neither had Haruka.

“Kisumi,” Makoto called and grabbed his teammate’s attention. He wanted to say that perhaps Kisumi should use another approach to interact with Haruka, but apparently there was another matter going on.

“Makoto, something wrong?” he returned with a worried face. “Your face…”

“My face?”

Kisumi approached him and pulled both sides of his cheeks. “Smile, smile. We’re here to have fun, right?”

Makoto laughed in return, but also tried to get loose as his cheeks began to sting. “Kisumi!”

The teen chuckled and let go of the brunet. “Don’t worry Makoto. I’m here to help you.”

_Help me? How exactly did I look..._

Makoto rubbed his cheeks to lessen the stinging feeling. “Help me? Kisumi, you’re confusing me. You haven’t replied to yesterday’s message either…”

“That’s because you have to figure it out on your own! But if you want to excuse me, I think my bladder is calling me,” he winked to reassure the brunet. Makoto nodded and watched his classmate turning around to the raven-haired one more time before leaving to the restroom.

Since Haruka and Makoto were both standing alone, Makoto decided to stand next to him with a calculated distance between them. Makoto wanted to say something to start a conversation, but was too slow for Haruka’s sudden question.

“What is he to you?”

Makoto turned sideways to look at Haruka. “You mean Kisumi?”

The other nodded quietly and waited curiously for the brunet to answer.

“Hmm, best friend I guess? He’s my roommate so it went naturally I guess? Ah, but he’s a really good guy. Even though he teases people a lot...” the brunet answered as he scratched his cheek.

“Room… mate,” was Haruka all said and abruptly looked away. Makoto could feel that he was in a bad mood and started to panic.

What had he said wrong?

Better question; How could he fix this?

“E-ehm you know! Samezuka has dorms and stuff… And Kisumi’s in the same club I suppose… I m-mean, he was actually the one that invited me,” he tried to explain but nothing could grab the other’s attention anymore.

Suddenly Makoto heard his bladder calling as well.

* * *

“Kisumi!” Makoto cried when he saw his friend leaving the bathroom.

Kisumi grabbed the soap and loaded a bit on his hands while looking oddly at Makoto. “Makoto? What happened?”

Makoto fidgeted with his arms as if he was almost afraid to answer. “I’ve said something horrible…”

The other continued to wash his hands and scrubbed his hands together. “You did? _You_?”

Makoto could see Kisumi laughing inwardly. “I’m serious! And I don’t even know where exactly I went wrong,” he sighed as he was painfully worrying about Haruka. He then explained the whole situation from earlier, only to cause Kisumi to laugh out loud this time.

“This isn’t a funny! What if he dislikes me now? No-- even worse, what if Haru _hates_ me now? Aah, I absolutely don’t want that...” the brunet continued to panic.

Kisumi dried his hands and then grabbed Makoto’s shoulders. “Makoto. Breath.”

“I can’t breath, I just can’t, oh-- what have I done. I shouldn’t have lied to my parents this morning. This is what they call ‘karma’ right?”

“Makoto,” he called in a serious tone, which shut Makoto immediately down. “Someday you’ll understand why all of this is happening. I’ve said before that you should figure it out yourself, but as best friend I’ll help you this one time all right?”

Makoto nodded quietly.

“Just act like your normal, happy self. Haruka will forgive you in no time.”

“How is that going to help?”

Kisumi thought for a moment. “Just do it! And if that isn’t enough for you, maybe you should try the same trick as I did!”

“As you? You mean pulling him closer by wrapping my arm around his neck? Haru doesn’t like to be touched, I wanted to tell you that before. Oh man, Kisumi, I don’t think--”

“That’s exactly what you need to do. Haruka actually likes the attention!”

“Really? Then I’ve read him all wrong after all…” the brunet said as he glanced at the floor beneath him. “But I trust you.”

“Of course!”

“Also, thank you… For a moment I was feeling clueless,” Makoto sighed out of relief.

Kisumi softly bumped his fist against Makoto’s chest. “We’re best friends remember!” he reminded and winked before turning around. “Let’s go.”

“Ah! Before that, I really need to use the toilet. I almost forgot!”

“That’s it! You’re back.”

Both of them laughed.

* * *

Even though he promised Kisumi to act like himself, it was much easier said than done. Makoto wanted to talk with Haruka again, but every time he sees his face, all he wanted was to hide and shrink away in some corner.

It was only when they entered the Sea-Life building, that he saw Haruka’s sour mood slightly lift, unlike Makoto’s. The building was dark and rather quiet. It made Makoto want to grab onto someone to feel safe, except that…

He lost everyone.

“Kisumi? Nagisa? Rei?” Makoto paused for calling the last name. “Haru?”

When did the room turned so empty?

Makoto looked around him, frightened. It was pitch dark and he was surrounded by water. The sea animals suddenly started to look terrifying, even though they weren’t like that minutes ago. His breathing became more harsh and Makoto found himself alone, all alone in a scary dark place like this.

He wanted to leave.

He wanted to leave so badly.

“S-someone?”

Makoto was trembling despite wanting to run away, until something grabbed his shirt. Instead of shrieking from the shock, he was miraculously calming down instead.

“Makoto?” the thing called.

Makoto recognized it without problem, as the voice belonged to no one else then Nanase Haruka. He was using the usual monotone, but he could hear a hint of worry in his voice as well.

“Haru…?”

The sea animals turned back to normal, the dark room felt less empty and it was suddenly much noisier.

“You were panicking.”

Makoto was indeed panicking. He was never fond of dark places, let alone dark places surrounded by tanks of water.

But it was all right now.

His friend was with him.

“I’m sorry Haru… I feel okay now,” Makoto reassured him with a smile.

Haruka didn’t believe him. “Let’s go to a more spaced room.”

The brunet could only nod to that.

* * *

Haruka and Makoto were sitting in the middle of an open wide room, surrounded by a blue scenery filled with animals including sharks and thornbacks. Despite the water, Makoto was feeling at ease, as long as Haruka was near him. Not wanting to take any risks, Makoto sat closer to Haruka than he should, but fortunately for him the raven-haired didn’t seem to mind.

“So what is your favorite animal?” Makoto questioned to engage a conversation.

“Dolphin,” Haruka shortly answered.

Makoto laughed. “Somehow, it does suit you.”

“And Makoto’s?” the smaller teen asked curiously back.

“Hmm… Well I really like cats,” the basketball player replied and then looked up to stare into the blue water. “However, I think orca’s are even more amazing.”

Despite the few exchanges of words, it was still awkward between them and their conversation quickly turned silent.

Perhaps Makoto should apologize for everything.

“Hey Haru-- / Makoto,” they both said at the same time.

“You may go first / Go ahead,” they repeated the same mistake. It made Makoto chuckle and Haruka smile-- a small smile but visible to those who watched closely which was Makoto did.

After a small laughter, only Makoto started talking this time. “I wanted to apologize. I suppose I should think before talking, I’m sorry!. I hurt you, didn’t I? Even though you’ve bought my ticket.... I know sorry won’t cut it, but I do feel horrible so if there’s anything you wish…”

Haruka just listened and waited until the teen was finished. “You’re too selfless.”

“Eh?”

“It wasn’t your fault, Makoto.”

The brunet’s face lightened up. “R-Really? So, you don’t dislike me?”

Haruka’s eyebrows furrowed. “I could never dislike Makoto.”

Makoto’s cheeks had somehow turned red. “Haru…”

Their conversation turned silent again, but this time the silence was intense instead of awkward. They were already sitting close, yet the distance between them had unnoticeably even lessened. Makoto was being pulled in by the clear blue orbs in front of him, blue as the surrounding ocean, just like the first he had met Haruka.

With half lidded eyes he leaned in and closed the remaining gap between them, their lips connecting. His stomach felt strange, as if the butterflies escaped their nest and decided to live inside of his stomach. His head was suddenly light and Makoto could imagine himself floating in the clouds.

The kiss seemed long and Makoto had honestly no idea how much time had passed when both pulled back, their glittering eyes still focused on each other.

The brunet scratched his cheek, daring to ask something.

“Ehm, I have lunch for two. Can we eat together?” Makoto asked with his eyes focused on the floor because he was nervous from asking.

Haruka wasn't feeling any different from the tall brunet, even though his behavior didn't give him away.

“Sure.”

Makoto had never felt any happier, as he finally understood both his parents and Kisumi.

* * *

At the end of the day, the five were all standing in a giant souvenirs shop. Kisumi and Nagisa had somehow become good friends. Rei was exhausted from the teasing coming from two sides. Lastly, Makoto and Haruka were just... Makoto and Haruka, with a secret.

Every time Makoto thought about that spur of moment, a bang of feeling entered through him which made his friends question. Makoto always answered that there was nothing and while they did not believe him, they let it slide anyway.

Now the same couple was staring at the animal plushes and Makoto couldn't help but point at the orca one.

“Look Haru, isn't it cute?”

Haruka nodded. “The dolphin is next to him.”

Makoto smiled at the sight. “You're right.”

The raven-haired didn't speak much, but his face told more about his inner thoughts and Makoto could swear that he was able to read it. “' Just like us', is what you were thinking. Was I correct?”

Haruka's eyes widened. “You were.”

The brunet chuckled. “I see,” he answered and stared at the dolphin plush.

It wasn't like Makoto was entirely out of money. He studied the price-tag and calculated. He had just enough money to buy so without saying anything, he took the dolphin from its place. Haruka wondered about what he was doing.

“I want to give you a token as thanks for today. I think I just have enough money left,” the brunet said casually.

“Idiot, you should save your last savings for yourself!” Haruka objected, unwilling to accept such a present.

“But you like dolphins right?”

“That has nothing to do with it--”

“It's rude to refuse a present Haru,” Makoto said with a playfully hurt tone.

Haruka quickly grabbed the orca plush as respond. “Me too. I'm going to buy this one for Makoto.”

The taller teen jumped. “No Haru! You've already paid my ticket remember?”

“Doesn't bother me.”

“Haru~ _I_ do feel guilty about it! If you add a plush to my guilty list, I'm not sure if I'm able to face myself.”

It took a moment of silent before Haruka came up with an answer.

“Last one. For today.”

“Jeez...” Makoto swore because ot the other's teen stubbornness, unlike himself who gave up easily when it came to other people. He sighed out of defeat and accepted the idea. “It can't be helped...”

Haruka nodded proudly.

At the counter, Makoto paid first for the plush and was followed by Haruka from behind. The other three members of the group stared curiously at them and even the woman behind the counter began to smile at the sight in front of her.

Makoto and Haruka exchanged their presents for each other, each receiving their favorite animal. Makoto thanked the other with the sweetest smile, his eyes dilating. Haruka mumbled something, but held the dolphin dearly against him, as if he was never going to let it go.

Makoto knew the teen for only two days, but from this moment his soul knew.

Nanase Haruka was the one.


	3. The Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> makotos family is misunderstanding things and nagisa and kisumi are bullies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello lovelies, sorry for the wait! but this chapter somehow ended up with 4700+ words *sweatdrops* also a warning for a lot of dialogue and stupid humor ;;

Makoto’s siblings, Ren and Ran, stormed inside Makoto’s room with the intention of waking up their brother. They succeeded by bouncing and yelling around the room. He rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock next to him at his nightstand. It was still too early, especially on a day off.

“What’s going on?” he questioned sleepily.

“Bro Kisumi called!” Ren shouted.

“Saying it was an emergency!” Ran followed.

“He said to check your phone,” Ren explained.

“Hurry, hurry!” both shouted impatiently.

Both twins eyed at Makoto, pressuring him to do something. They were curious, just like any other child would be, unlike Makoto who started to worry all over his friend. “I got it!” he responded and sat up to look around for his phone, which was lying next to his pillow on bed. He took it and noticed a blinking light. As fast as the early morning allowed him, he unlocked the screen and read the message.

‘ _[07:10] Tajiri street 21, Iwatobi, 8 pm, today_ ’

Makoto stared blankly at the text.

It was an address. Close to his own home as well.

“Big brother, what does it say?” Ren asked and climbed the bed to read the message too.

Makoto who didn’t fully understand it either, replied unsure. “An address with a time….”

“Weird~ Don’t you think so too, Ran?” Ren questioned when he had read the message.

His sister nodded and made a suggestion which she came up with after remembering a recent movie. “Maybe Kisumi has been conducted and the kidnappers demand ransom from big brother!”

Makoto immediately panicked. “Ran! Don’t think about scary things like that!!” he shouted. “It brings bad luck.”

Ren who totally agreed with his older brother, started to whine at his smaller sister while hiding behind Makoto. “T-that’s right! Bro Kisumi is too cool for kidnappers!”

Ran sighed and put both her hands on her waist, eyes judging her two brothers. “Jeez, you two scaredy-cats…” she scolded. “Why won’t big brother text him back?”

“G-good point,” Makoto agreed and slightly calmed down.

‘ _[07:34] Kisumi?? Are you okay? Please tell me you have not been abducted!!_ ” he typed back.

The three all waited in anticipation.

‘ _[07:36] HAHA what makoto? who told you that?? it’s haruka’s address. HARUKA. we’re going to have a movie night~!_ ”

Makoto sighed in relief after hearing that his friend was still alright. However, his relief was quickly replaced with questions.

The address is so close to his own home… Did Haruka really live there? If that was true, he should have at least met him before… Maybe he had? If so, why couldn’t Makoto remember him?

The brunet was pulled out of his array of questions when Ren caught his attention with another Haruka-related question.

“Who’s Haruka?”

Ran who knew all the answers, started to giggle.

“Ren, Ren, Ren. Haruka’s a girl name. Remember when mom told us that big brother had a date yesterday?”

Makoto knew where this conversation was leading to and already didn’t like it. “H-hold on Ran, your big brother didn’t--”

“Oooh. So Haruka is big brother’s sweetie pie, right?” Ren concluded excitedly.

Ran nodded proudly for figuring this all out. “Exactly.”

“Wait, you guys… Haruka isn’t--”

“I bet they do the ‘chu’-thing all the time!” Ren shouted happily.

“C-c-chu? Ren, who taught--”

“We gotta tell mom! Since we promised her!”

“Huh? Promised?” Makoto wondered. Before he even had the chance to ask more, the twins already had left his room.

Suddenly it was quiet and empty.

“Ren? Ran?” Makoto called one more time, but received no response. Instead of bothering his siblings, he tried to contact Kisumi again. He dialed the number to call his friend and only had to wait a few seconds before a person picked up.

“ _Cheese Makoto! How unusual of you to call me. Something happened?_ ” Kisumi started after he had picked up.

Makoto was glad he picked up the phone. “Good morning Kisumi. I actually have a little problem…”

“ _Hmm? What’s wrong?_ ”

“It’s Ren and Ran. They’re about to tell my mom about Haruka, telling her that Haruka is my girlfriend. My _girlfriend_ Kisumi. How am I going to explain this to them?”

Laughter arose from the other side of the line.

“Kisumi! Just help me!”

After a few more laughs, the pink-haired finally replied. “ _I’m sorry Makoto… I expected some uproar but_ this much _! Hopefully I didn’t get you in any trouble._ ”

Something clicked. “Hold on… You called my siblings on purpose, didn’t you.”

He didn't answer.

“Oh man, I knew it. Why else would you call this early?”

“ _I’m caught redhanded. Are you in big trouble Makoto?_ ”

“Would it matter? I’m too scared to have breakfast now without expecting some questions.”

“ _No worries, just tell them the truth; You went to the zoo yesterday and Haruka is actually a boy with a girl’s name-- Just like you!_ ”

“What if they don’t believe me?”

“ _They’ll notice your lies. You suck in lying after all!_ ”

“I’m not sure if I appreciated your opinion.”

Kisumi chuckled. “ _But it’s true right? So you don’t have to worry-- What are you worrying about anyway? Would they care whether Haruka is a boy or a girl?_ ”

Makoto had not thought about his friend’s question and bit the inside of his cheek. “I don’t know…”

“ _That’s not good Makoto! You really should think beforehand before telling them about your relationship with him._ ”

Makoto coughed. “What?”

“ _Hold on, don’t lie to me. If you and Haruka aren’t dating yet, then I’m extremely worried about you and your future._ ”

Makoto stopped talking for a moment to start contemplating. It wasn’t like they had confessed anything, yet there was already something going on between them. His lied back down on bed and stared at the blank ceiling.

_What were they?_

“ _Makoto?_ ” his friend called after a silent brief time of period.

“I’m sorry, I was thinking.”

“ _What were you thinking about?_ ”

“We haven’t confessed or anything.”

“ _What?_ ”

“Is it possible that I don’t feel like words are always necessary?”

Kisumi chortled. “ _Yes. I’m not surprised you feel that way about it._ ”

Makoto made a surprised sound. “What do you mean?”

“ _I knew that you and Haruka liked each other from the beginning. I think it was obvious to everyone but you Makoto,_ ” he explained jokingly.

“Eh? I-is that true?”

“ _Yes. It took you quicker than I expected!_ ” Kisumi complimented. “ _Speaking of him and you… didn’t you two go home together yesterday?_ ”

“Hm,” Makoto confirmed and turned his lying body sideways. “Well... We were on our way, but Haru said he had to go shopping for dinner. We parted before I had the chance to discover where he lived.” He remembered how Haruka was acting agitated, but he didn't ask him why.

“ _Really? No wonder you didn’t know his address. I was kind of confused myself since well, his address is..._ ”

“It’s close to mine,” Makoto finished.

“ _So I was right after all. How come you’ve never met?_ ”

The same question had been bothering the brunet ever since the message. “I wondered about it as well,” he admitted sighing. “By the way, do you mind if I ask one more thing?”

“ _Of course. Go on,_ ” Kisumi offered.

“How come you have Haru’s address? Did you ask him?”

Kisumi chuckled darkly.

“Kisumi… You’re kind of scaring me,” Makoto whined. The same uncomfortable feeling from yesterday returned, his chest burning and muscles tightening.

Why was his best friend acting so secretly? Why did Makoto feel so bothered by it?

“ _Are you jealous?_ ”

Makoto was caught off guard by the question.

Never had he negative feelings towards his best friend, but thinking about Kisumi and Haruka getting close somehow makes him feel...

Sullen?

Uptight?

 _Sinful_?

He _was_ jealous of his best friend.

The long silence confirmed Kisumi’s suspicions. “ _Don’t worry Makoto! Let’s just say that Nagisa and I have been trading information. Concerned about our friend and its boyfriend and all!_ ”

“You two--” Makoto said disapproving. “A-and don’t call him my boyfriend! That sounds so…”

“ _But it’s true right?_ ”

“W-well, but still--.”

“ _Then, I will see you tonight at your boyfriend’s home alright? Be sure to show up or else Haruka won’t forgive you!_ ”

“I will, I will!” Makoto replied quickly. “I see you later.”

“ _Bye, bye Makoto! Oh-- And good luck with your family!_ ” Kisumi hanged up before Makoto had the chance to respond.

Makoto gulped.

His family.

He almost forgot.

He headed downstairs, quietly as possible. Unfortunately he was quickly discovered by Ren who came running towards him. He blamed the fact because he never had to slip before and clearly sucked.

“Psst. Are you going to sneak out of house to meet Haruka?” the youngster whispered enthusiastically.

“Eh? Uhm… No--”

“Take me with you. I wanna meet Haruka!”

Right after that, Makoto’s mother walked in.

“Oh? Are you going to meet your girlfriend, Makoto?”

The brunet panicked, as he did not expect his mother on his way to the kitchen.

“Mom!”

He just wanted breakfast...

“Do you think Haruka-chan has already eaten? I’m sure she would like to eat together. She lives close, right Ren?”

“Mom~!”

“Oh!” She clasped her two hands together. “Were you perhaps heading for the kitchen to prepare for two? How thoughtful of you, Makoto.”

If Makoto didn’t start talking now, he could never make this right. “Mom, listen. Please hear me out,” he requested with a straight face.

The woman tilted her head. “Makoto?” she called, just before her face grew dark upon seeing her son’s serious expression. “Y-You didn’t force her anything right? Please tell me you didn’t make her pre--”

With a raised voice, Makoto interrupted before she could finish her sentence. “It’s not like that!! Haruka is a boy! A boy with a girl’s name! In other words, he’s not my girlfriend.”

Makoto’s mother stared at him like she was seeing a ghost, but then sighed from relaxation. “Thank God! You got me worried. Extremely worried.”

“What, you haven’t got a girlfriend?”, Ren questioned disappointed.

Makoto shook his head. “I’m sorry Ren. We're good friends. I met Haruka the others at the bowling-alley Monday. ”

“Then where were yesterday?”

Makoto scratched his cheek. “I kind of went to the zoo with them yesterday.”

“The zoo?!” Ren yelled and began clinging to Makoto’s legs. “That’s unfair! I wanted to go to the zoo too! Big brother’s mean! Big brother’s an idiot!” he whined with teary eyes.

Their mother just chuckled. “I see. Good job for hiding it from Ren and Ran.”

Makoto laughed nervously. “I kind of want to eat now though… Since everything’s cleared up.”

“Of course! I’m sure everyone’s delighted to hear your yesterday’s stories too,” she smiled.

“Y-yeah,” Makoto nodded and followed her and Ren to the kitchen.

* * *

The five Tachibana’s were all settled on table. Makoto talked about his week. His enthusiastic energy was contagious because his parents kept smiling at him while his siblings continued asking questions. He told them about the animals he had seen. The lions, zebras, camels, penguins. He also described Nagisa and Rei; About how they were opposites of each other, yet very good friends.

Makoto’s stopped chattering when he remembered the sea-life building.

His silence was picked up by his mother. “Makoto, are you alright?” she questioned worried.

The teen nodded and gave a small smile in return. “I kind of panicked in the sea-life building…”

“Was it your aquaphobia?” his father asked.

Makoto stared at his food below. “It might have. I thought I was going to be fine since I didn’t have to get into the water, but maybe it went wrong because I was stuck in a dark, confined space.”

“Did you get Kisumi’s help? The staff? Makoto, what happened?” mother Tachibana worried even more. Her eyebrows wrinkled.

The brunet shook his head and send her a small smile to reassure her. “I lost everyone. Haru was the first to find me. I calmed down after that,” he explained.

His mother leaned back in her chair and breathed out. “I see, Haruka-chan helped you. Have you properly thanked him?”

Makoto thought back. He did remember apologizing to him and... and... _oh_.

His face turned red.

“Makoto,” the female figure called with a parenting tone. “Don’t tell me you haven’t thanked him.”

“N-no, I mean! E-ehm… I’ve shared my lunch with him,” Makoto answered nervously.

Makoto’s father interrupted. “It’s alright. I’m sure you had other things on your mind,” he explained. “You’ll see him tonight right?”

“Y-yes.”

His mother sighed. “I guess your father is right. Besides, I think we owe Makoto an apologize too.”

Makoto looked up. “For what?”

“For accusing Haruka as your girlfriend! I was too curious about the person that gave you the orca plush, which I found in your bag by the way,” she giggled.

“Mom, y-you!”

“I’m sorry Makoto. I couldn’t help it! I just wanted to know who was dating my son. You being new at it and all! I grew worried so I peeked in your bag. Of course, it doesn’t matter who you date, as long as she has a positive influence on you,” Makoto’s mother explained. “Ah! What am I rambling now! I was apologizing because I was wrong about your feelings.”

“You sound like Kisumi,” the teen mumbled. ”Why’s everyone worried about my love life?” he whined.

“Because big brother is clumsy!” Ran shouted.

“And a scaredy cat!” Ren followed.

“Makoto is just like his father after all. Too good and caring for others,” the woman smiled and glanced at her husband, whom returned a nervous laughter in return. “But Haruka huh… His name sure sounds familiar,” she switched subjects. Her eyes were focused on the ceiling like she was trying to remember something, but the ceiling gave her no answer.

“A-anyways! Haruka is a guy, just like me. Can I have my rest now?”

“Of course hun. We’re glad you’ve made new friends, especially ones that know how to take care for you.”

Makoto beamed. “Yes.”

_I’m glad too._

_Very glad._

* * *

It was way before the promised time, but Makoto left the house earlier in case he couldn't find Haruka's address. He walked slowly, but after five minutes he was already standing in front of a door. He rang the bell and hoped it was the right address, but the fact that he only had to walk around the corner made him unsure.

"Haru?" the teen called as he prayed for an answer.

But his prayers weren't heard.

Makoto tried knocking, ringing and calling Haruka's name for at least three times to make sure he was heard. He waited patiently, long enough to hear footsteps heading his way.

"Haru?" he called one last time.

The door opened and revealed an irritated teenager standing in his... towel.

"Use the backdoor next time," the said person told with his hair dripping from his earlier bath.

Makoto's lips slightly parted. His eyes were fixedly aimed at the raven-haired. He stopped breathing when the same green orbs lowered from Haruka's face to his well defined chest. Makoto's sweating hands trembled when he had to urge to touch the individual in front of him.

His growing desire only halted when the wanting object called his name.

“Makoto.”

“H-Haru!” Makoto replied and swallowed the earlier build-up saliva in his mouth. "I-I'm sorry Haru, I should have used the backdo...” he paused.

Was Haruka messing around with him? “Wait a second. How am I supposed to know about the backdoor if no one told me!"

"Just head inside already," Haruka replied and turned around to start walking away from the door.

The flushed brunet obeyed and stepped inside the house, his face looking like that of a scolded puppy. He sighed and closed the door behind him, his body then quickly turning around to follow Haruka to the living room.

"Is tea okay?" Haruka asked.

Makoto nodded. "Though, shouldn't you properly dry yourself first?"

As respond, Haruka began to unwrap the towel around his waist which made Makoto dash forward. Naturally, Haruka who apparently jumped into public fish tanks had no feeling of self-conscience at all.

"What?" Haruka questioned with an unamused glare.

Makoto retained the towel while sitting on his knees and held his eyelids firmly shut. "D-don't get nude in front of people!"

The swimmer scowled at the basketball player from above and sighed. "Don't panic. I'm still wearing my swimsuit."

Makoto opened one eye and examined Haruka's face. After giving the cloth a weak tug, he asked for one more confirmation before letting it go. "Y-you really do?"

The other teen nodded, calm as millpond.

The brunet gulped in anticipation. With is shaking hands, he removed the towel.

Haruka was right.

"You always bath while wearing those?" Makoto questioned and gestured at the swimwear, but received no verbal respond.

The basketball player exhaled his breath. Whether it was from relief or shock, it was still because of Haruka. "The others might arrive soon. Don't you want to wear actual clothing?"

"What's wrong with a swimsuit?"

"You will catch a cold in that!" Makoto warned, not revealing that the sight of Haruka in a swimsuit was actually making him suffer as well.

"I'm fine," the other teen answered before going to the kitchen.

"Haru~!" the brunet whined as he watched the raven-haired boiling the water. He gave up and sat down from exhaustion. When he was settled, his eyes darted in the direction of Haruka again. The other seemed to be busy with boiling water, giving the teen the chance to study the swimmer's features from behind.

Haruka was well-built; Makoto could tell that he has been swimming a lot. His athletic arms, hips, legs... It was a little unfair how dozens of people had seen that swimmer figure before Makoto did.

With a dazed gaze, Makoto's mind wandered further. Whatever Haruka was, he made him forget anything else around him. As if nothing else existed except the two of them; Like they had created their own world for two.He recalled the moment when they shared their first kiss. He was tightlyfixed on the soft lips and blue eyes, so much that he had forgotten all about the water, darkness and people.

Haruka was a miracle.

His heart was racing again, his heartbeat so loud and heavy that he was unaware about Kisumi and Nagisa walking in.

"Yo, Makoto!" a certain pink-haired greeted.

Makoto jumped and dared to stare up to realize that Kisumi was standing next to him.

"Did I startle you?" he questioned, but before Makoto could even answer, Nagisa was already before him.

"Were you perhaps staring at Haru-chan~?"

The guilty teen startled. “I--”

"No wonder you didn't notice us, Makoto."

"I bet you were too entranced by Haru-chan's bottom features!" the blond pointed out while staring at Haruka's direction.

Well okay, he might have been staring _there_ , but it wasn't the only focus. "Y-you're wrong!" Makoto sincerely denied.

"Now I finally know why you weren't interested in my magazines," Kisumi chuckled.

Nagisa reacted. "Ki-chan has those!?"

The tallest teen nodded. "You may borrow them."

Nagisa who was suddenly overwhelmed with happiness gave the pink haired basketball player a hug. "Yay!"

Haruka joined the living room seconds later and held a kettle and two cups in his hands. "Where's Rei?" he asked while placing a cup in front of Makoto and filled it with hot tea.

"Rei ate something bad yesterday," Nagisa answered.

"I bet you two have tired him out yesterday," the brunet responded as he remembered how exhausted Rei looked at the end of the day. He knew from experience how tiring Kisumi's teasing could be sometimes, so having a duo against you couldn't be healthy.

"Is Mako-chan telling us that it's our fault?" Nagisa pouted.

"That's awfully mean of you, Makoto..." Kisumi continued with the same tone.

"But don't worry, we already planned out a revenge haven't we Ki-chan?" the blond smiled brightly and glanced at his tall friend.

"Absolutely yes, Nagisa," Kisumi smirked at the scared male.

Makoto felt small. Rei probably had the same feeling yesterday which made him even feel more bad for the poor teen.

Makoto wished he hadn't said anything at all.

"Makoto," a lower voice called.

Makoto's eyes turned to Haruka. "Haru?"

Both of them studied each other's expression and conversed without words. To his own surprise, he was able to read the quiet swimmer. Perhaps the hard work in studying Haruka's expressions was finally paying off.

Haruka was telling him that Makoto wasn't alone: He has Haruka to stand up for him.

Makoto smiled after understanding while Haruka nodded. Nagisa and Kisumi could only watch at the silent conversation but quickly looked at each other with furrowed eyebrows.

"That's unfair! We can't hear telepathy," Nagisa pouted again.

"It can't be helped. We have to use our own tricks."

"I guess you're right."

And that was how it was decided that the four would watch thriller movies this evening.

Makoto struggled. He never liked scary things like haunted houses, dark places or thriller movies. They frightened him. He once tried watching a thriller movie and ended with a sleepless week. Unfortunately for Makoto, Haruka was dressing himself and no matter how hard he complained, he couldn't win from the duet. Not alone.

But... if Haruka could sit next to him, Makoto was safe.

Or so he thought.

When the movie was starting, Makoto was anything but near his boyfriend (like Kisumi would call it). He sat on the far right of the row, while Haruka was settled on the far left. They were settled next to each other until Kisumi and Nagisa forced themselves between the couple.

Nagisa, who sat next to the brunet, smiled at him brightly. "I hope you don't mind me sitting next to you Mako-chan. Since Haru-chan claimed you even though I want to learn about you too!"

Of course Tachibana Makoto couldn't say 'no' to that. Not when Nagisa was giving him the pleading look.

Kisumi did the same Nagisa-thing to Haruka and wrapped his arm around the other’s neck as if they were close buddies.

Makoto could hear Haruka grumbling. He also wanted to sit next to the raven-haired instead, but Nagisa was right. It was selfish of him to only focus on Haruka. "I-It's okay," he answered the blond hesitant.

Nagisa immediately nuzzled against his shoulder. "Mako-chan is kind!"

After half agreeing to their current positions, Nagisa pushed the play button. Makoto, who didn't feel comfortable about this, shifted closer to the blond to ease himself. He could hear the duo grinning.

"Don't worry Mako-chan! You can grab my hand if it gets too much," Nagisa offered with a bright smile.

Makoto wasn't sure whether he was teasing or not, but accepted the offer nonetheless. "T-thank you," he responded because he needed that hand.

Especially when a beheaded doll appeared from above.

Especially when the hole beneath the main character was filled with deadly insects.

Makoto was frightened and tightened his grip on Nagisa's hand, so much that the small hand could break any moment.

This wasn't a laughing matter to Makoto, yet the blond was laughing with tears coming out of the corner of his eyes. "Ouch, ouch! Mako-chan yo-you're hurting m-me!"

The main character shrieked, which was followed by Makoto's scream and the endless loop ended with Nagisa's laughter and tears.

What the scared male didn't notice was that Haruka had pulled himself loose from Kisumi and stepped in front of him.

"Makoto," he called.

Makoto looked up, opened his eyes and slowly let go of Nagisa's crumpled hand. "H-Haru! I-I'm sorry."

Haruka stared demanding at Makoto. "Follow me," he ordered and made the brunet stand up and walk.

Makoto nodded and hesitated before he grabbed Haruka's hand, but all doubts were gone when he felt the new warmth. With a smile, he followed him to a bedroom, Haruka's room, and quietly sat on his made-up bed. Haruka let go of his hand and took the empty space next to him but said nothing.

"Thank you," Makoto genuinely thanked, relieved that he didn't have to look at the horrible movie anymore.

"Are you okay?" he questioned and looked at Makoto as if he was studying him for answers.

"Thanks to you, Haru-chan."

Haruka turned his head as if he was embarrassed and mumbled. "I said I'd help you."

Makoto chuckled in return and was glad he could depend on his friend.

The room turned quiet again, but not the awkward silent type. The two teens were just sitting comfortably next to each other, close enough to touch legs. Makoto looked around to study the room. It was a plain room, until he counted the amount mackerel merchandise. Makoto came to the conclusion that Haruka liked mackerel and made a mental note.

When Makoto was done inspecting, the absence of sound made him think deeply about the same question as this morning.

"Hey, Haru..." Perhaps this might be the right moment to ask.

As expected, Makoto captured Haruka's attention.

"Did you knew? About us living near each other."

Haruka stayed quiet, but Makoto could read the answer because of how Haruka intensely peered at the ground, even though it was empty and clean.

"Have we met before?" Makoto tried again.

The same reaction.

Makoto started to feel guilty, because unlike Haruka, he had forgotten about their prior encounter.

The guiltiness was written all over his face, his blank eyes watching the empty floor, forcing Haruka to open his mouth. "It was a long time ago. It's not strange to forget."

"But still!"

"It's okay Makoto. I'm glad you’re here now."

Makoto's face lightened up.

' _I'm glad you’re here now_ ' repeated in his head, making the brunet want to hold Haruka between his arms. "Haru!" he called with delighted eyes.

He almost spread out his arms but stopped when two males barged into the room. Both had their phone camera pointing at the couple. There was a click, which was followed by two saddened faces when they saw Makoto and Haruka just sitting on bed.

"You two aren't doing anything?" Kisumi questioned disappointed.

"Even though I wanted to send a picture to Rei-chan..."

"I wanted to show it to Rin too..." Kisumi followed.

Makoto who was an easy target, reacted. "Neither Rin nor Rei want a picture of us of doing... s-something!"

"Eh? I wouldn't mind receiving a photo of Mako-chan and Haru-chan s-mmhf!" Nagisa muffled because of the thrown pillow.

It was Haruka’s.

"Sorry, sorry~" Nagisa apologized when he saw his friend's glare. Kisumi laughed even though it was his own partner that got hit.

"Ki-chan, you're not supposed to laugh!" Nagisa pouted but it quickly changed into a smile when he switched subjects. "Anyway, why won't we go swimming on the beach tomorrow? I want to check out Mako-chan's body for once!" he suggested happily without a feeling of shame.

Makoto's face hardened. Not because of Nagisa's comment, but the suggestion.

The idea of swimming in the sea...

Makoto tried to shift into a more comfortable position, but the tightening in his chest remained. Kisumi must have picked up the hint.

"Ahh, we'd like to, but me and Makoto actually something else to do, right Makoto?" his best friend lied to protect his teammate.

Makoto didn't like lying, couldn't lie even if he wanted to so settled with something more honest. "Plus I don't have a swimsuit," he laughed nervously, hoping that his smile would hide his anxiety.

"Don't worry! Haru-chan can lend you one! He has dozens of them."

Makoto wanted to shrunk away, but he calmed down by the unexpected return of warmth wrapped around his hand.

"Makoto, you don't have to."

"Haru..." Makoto gazed at the dark-haired, only to realize that Haruka was already focused on him.

“We can spend our time in another way.”

Even though Haruka said that, Makoto wasn't stupid. Even he could see how much the raven-haired adored the water. Haruka liked swimming-- _loved_ it. Yet, he chose Makoto.

And he knows why.

As long as they are together, nothing mattered.

That's why these thoughts were enough to make him feel confident in himself. Maybe if Haruka is there, Makoto could win over his deep fear for water.

"I'll go," the courageous male smiled at the worried teammate.

Kisumi watched him alarmed. "Makoto, are you...?"

Makoto stood up and straightened his back before facing his best friend. "I really want to swim."

_I want to swim with Haru!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my headcanon is that kisumis spirit animal is a rabbit since his hair is fluffy and he kinda jumps on everyone. as a side note, this headcanon has nothing to do with this fanfic.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Free or the characters or whatever. KyoAni does B)
> 
> English isn't my first language, but I'm still learning. If you ever have the need to correct me, don't be afraid to do so as I really appreciate it :3


End file.
